


Hypnovember Day 15: Serve

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, Metaphorical Cannabalism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: He had put his heart and soul into the dish.They were hers now.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hypnovember Day 15: Serve

He served himself up to her on a silver platter.

Brian felt it as he kneeled at her feet and held the covered platter up for her to take. He had put all of himself into the dish- all of his concentration, all of his creativity, all of his energy. He had obeyed every one of her instructions, focusing on the process of cooking and letting it absorb all of his thoughts and impulses until there were none at all left inside of him.

He had put his heart and soul into the dish.

They were hers now.

She smiled at him as she uncovered the plate. She may have licked her lips. Then she picked up her fork and took a bite.

Just as easily, Brian felt a corresponding part of himself diminish. The effect was barely noticeable here at the beginning- a small blank hole in his already quiet mind. What was left of Brian worried at that space briefly like it was a sore tooth- not because it hurt, but because he was curious to feel it. He prepared himself for more. 

Another bite. He found that hole in him widening, shocked and ecstatic when he noticed that some facets of his basic identity had already been devoured. His name, for example, was already gone- possessions need no name- and when he tried to recall it, he was met with more of the hole. He couldn’t quite recall where he was. He couldn’t quire remember what he had been before today. He felt for more information and was delighted by each new gap in his knowledge.

As she ate more and more of the dish, he felt more and more diminished. It wasn’t just that parts of him were disappearing- it was that he was becoming more and more absorbed into her will. She was taking her nourishment from his old self and was using that energy to bring the rest of him under her domain. He felt more and more subsumed with every bite. 

As he was consumed, he started to realize that he was becoming a part of her. No longer a separate being, he was an extension of her will. He might still look like a man, but it felt more accurate to say that he was her limb or her tool- something she could manipulate and focus her will through. He was becoming an instrument of her desires. 

He kneeled on the floor, still and quiet. He was nothing anymore. His desires had all been digested. He silently waited for her to begin to shape what she wanted this part of herself to be.


End file.
